bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Folino
Sara Lorraine Folino is a housemate from Big Brother 9. Profile Sara is a single, Australian party girl who's hoping there's a hunk lying in wait for her in the House. She loves going out and drinking, but is a bit of a lightweight. She once won an award at work for being the loudest person in her office. Sara has never been in love or even had a serious relationship, so is getting anxious about finding 'the one'. She likes boys that look like they're in a band, and big muscles aren't her thing. People often tell her she looks like Angelina Jolie and she uses those looks to get what she wants. She's loud, brash and flirty, but says she wouldn't have sex in the House as it wouldn't be 'dignified'. Sara had a rural upbringing in Melbourne and moved to London five years ago. She used to work in a bank, but landed a job at MTV which is much more up her street. She thinks smoking should be allowed in public and that rapists should all be jailed for life. But she's not really into politics and is unsure who the current Prime Minister is. She is grumpy in the morning and needs at least eight or nine hours sleep. She never cleans. Big Brother 9 Sara did not face the public vote until Week 11. She faced the public vote alongside Lisa and Nicole. On Day 79, Sara survived the public vote and Nicole was evicted from the House. The following week, face-to-face nominations took place putting Sara and Lisa up for eviction once again. On Day 86, Sara survived the public vote and Lisa was evicted from the House with 52.6% of vote. Sara finished the series in third place with 30.1% of the public vote, and left the House on Day 93. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Sara turned to a job in modelling. She also posed completely naked for an issue of Nuts Magazine in 2008. Gallery Sara4.jpg|Sara enters the Big Brother 9 House Sara2.jpg|Sara's official full-length publicity photo Sara1.jpg|Sara in the Big Brother 9 garden Sara6.jpg|Sara in the Big Brother 9 swimming pool with Kathreya Sara5.jpg|Sara in the Big Brother 9 Diary Room Sara3.jpg|Sara is evicted from the Big Brother 9 House Sara_Folino_in_nuts_magazine_cover.jpg|Sara poses completely nude for Nuts Magazine 2008 Trivia *Sara and Lisa Appleton are tied for having spent the most amount of weeks living on the Hell side of the Big Brother 9 House. **Coincidentally, they both lived on the exact same side of the House each week together. *In Big Brother 9, due to the fact that they had been nominated, Sara and Lisa played the "prisoner's dilemma" and shared £50,000. **They were the first ever housemate to take part in a task for a cash-reward because they had been nominated. *Sara was the first ever Australian to take part in a Big Brother series. *In Big Brother 9, Sara was the last remaining "new" housemate in the House. *Thus far, Sara is the only housemate ever to nominate the exact same housemates in the exact same order, more than twice, every week she was able to. *In Big Brother 9, Sara was the last housemate in the House to have not received any nominations; she did not receive a single nomination until Week 9. **Sara's first nomination, in Week 9, was from Stuart Pilkington who nominated her because he thought she would not receive any more nominations. *Sara was the only Big Brother 9 Finalist to have not been Head of House at some point throughout her stay in the House. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 9 Housemate Category:Late Entrant Category:Finalist Category:Female Housemate